Precious Moments
by white pedal
Summary: All the Yugioh and Yugioh GX characters are together with their loved ones during the Holidays.


_**This will be a holiday drabble about Yugioh couples and their families**_

_**I do not own Yugioh or characters except OC's and my own pairings **_

_Peachshipping:_

Yugi and Tea spent Christmas together since they were little. Now they were adults it was more special now they are married.

Tea would make Christmas cookies and Yugi would dress up as Santa so they can surprise their five year old daughter Chloe. She had the brightest smile on her face as she saw "Santa" come through the door and got to sit on his lap.

She was in shock when she caught her mommy and Santa kissing in the kitchen. She gave them a disapproving look and scolded them with her saying.

"You two are so on the naughty list, just wait till daddy and Mrs. Clause find out about this!"

That was a Christmas they will not forget.

* * *

_Ardentshipping:_

Serenity and Riley would decorate the chimney with their stockings while Tristan was decorating the tree.

Tristan saved the best part for last and let his little girl put the angel on top of the tree while Serenity smiled at the sight.

Only wishing Joey was alive to see them.

* * *

_Conquestshipping:_

Mai had men give her jewelery, dresses and discounts to her favorite stores during the holidays with her charm.

When she and Valon got together all Mai wanted was for Valon to hold her on the couch with his strong hand on top of hers as they rub her sixth month pregnant belly. With Valon whispering sweet nothings to her and the child they can't wait to meet when it's born.

* * *

_Blueshipping, with a hint of Businessshipping:_

Somehow, in some mysterious way, Seto Kaiba now has a ten year old son and a seven year old daughter. He didn't know what he was thinking for canceling his meetings throughout the holidays and called off his trip to a business meeting with that annoying Pegasus and that sickening pretty boy Siegfried.

Seeing his son Seth smiling big when he opened his gift and gotten a Kaiba man action figure made him remember. As well as his daughter Izayoi getting the White Dragon Magician girl card, they went up to hug their dad as their uncle Mokuba took a picture.

The night before Seto heard a soft, female voice in his head saying "Be with our children Seto, it's Christmas." for some reason he listened to the voice, and to his surprise. He did not regret it one bit.

Though he was furious that Pegasus sent Seth a picture of Siegfried's son Alois as a present for some reason. And it made Seto worry even more when Seth wanted to keep the picture of the pink haired boy in his room.

He was praying that his son would use the picture for a dart board.

* * *

_Stubbornshipping, with a hint of sweetshipping:_

Alister was sitting on the couch with Violet as they watch their son Mikey play with his Dyna dude mask.

Alister was amazed how his son was looking more and more like him everyday. Though the difference was he has a fringe bang that was like Violet's sister's hair that went with his mushroom like haircut.

Violet thought he looked just like that mermaid from a Walt Disney movie. Though she didn't say anything cause even though Mikey had her blue eyes, he would give her a deadly glare that was identical to his fathers.

She laughed at the image of her boys doing that, she thought they were so cute.

She was laughing when Alister spat out his coffee when Mikey asked if he could have a picture of Kaiba's daughter next year.

* * *

_Fianceshipping:_

Jaden and Alexis dressed their one year old daughter Josie in a elf costume for Christmas pictures. Jaden dressed up as Santa and held Josie on his lap.

Though Jaden became very annoyed when the photographer and the crew wee drooling and blushing when Alexis was dressed in a short Mrs. Clause skirt and black boots.

* * *

_Blair~Chazz:_

Chazz wanted to buy his family very expensive gifts for Christmas this year. He wanted to give Blair a trip to the Philippines and give his son Chad a rare card.

Instead his wife and son let him forget to get them anything and let him sleep in on Christmas.

* * *

_Timeshipping:_

Jesse was frozen for the past eighteen years. When he was unfrozen the first thing he saw was a blushing pretty girl.

He didn't hesitate to ask for Chloe's phone number. Not bad for an "old man" if he says so himself.

Now he was dancing with her to some slow and old Christmas songs. He enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

_Worldshipping:_

Seriyah remembered the time when she told Atemu about her peoples holidays when he visited her village. She told him about Hanukkah and how it was a celebration that lasted for eight days and nights where they dedicate it to Maccabees, Mishna and Talmud for gaining her peoples freedom.

Now she is telling her four year old daughter about this special holiday.

* * *

Where ever they are doing in the holidays, whether they are sleeping in, opening gifts or cuddling with a loved one.

The holidays will never be lonely as long as they have each other.

**Happy Holidays**


End file.
